


Red String

by baekhanjuseyo



Series: Shibari [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collar, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhanjuseyo/pseuds/baekhanjuseyo
Summary: When Kris comes back from a trip to Japan with a new kind of play in mind, Baekhyun is excited. He didn't think Kris' new kink would take them to a whole new level of sexual intercourse.





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> Shibari is a japanese bondage art. It consists of tying and restraining the submissive partner in a intricate pattern of ropes. It doesn't always involve sexual intercourse, so don't be surprise if in some updates, there is no actual sex. Shibari is all about erotism and sensuality, more so than sexuality. The goal of shibari is to make the submissive partner more beautiful with ropes than without.

Baekhyun could feel the excitation running through his veins. It was a struggle to stay seated in a relatively calm fashion when every fiber of his being was throbbing with pure want. Baekhyun looked at his watch: still ten minutes to go before the end of the meeting. He could see the gaze his boss was directing towards him, could almost feel his annoyance, but Baekhyun couldn’t get himself to care. In less than thirty minutes – if the traffic would cooperate with him, his lover would be back in his arms. Baekhyun really couldn’t wait.

As soon as the meeting was called off, Baekhyun jumped to his feet and basically ran straight to the elevator, yelling his goodbyes to his colleagues without a single care if they heard him or not. It took him four times before he could fit the key in his car’s door because his hand was shaking too much. Baekhyun knew he most likely looked like a fool, with his already semi-hard dick straining in his pants and his flushed face, but he couldn’t help it. 

Baekhyun would have ripped off the door to his apartment in haste if it didn’t open the minute he arrived in front of it. 

“Finally,” Kris murmured as he took hold of Baekhyun’s waist and crushed him to his chest, his lips searching the smaller man’s one. Baekhyun sighed in the kiss, his head lolling back and his mouth opening for Kris’ tongue. 

Baekhyun was so focused on the kiss that he didn’t feel himself being pulled into the apartment and pushed against the closed door until he felt the doorknob pushing on his lower back. He opened his eyes and put a small distance between him and Kris.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun whispered. Kris’ face split in that smile that meant I missed you too and reached in his dress pants’ pocket for the familiar leather collar. Baekhyun’s heart rate picked up and his dick twitched in his pants at the sight. He obediently bowed his head to let Kris fastened the collar against his throat. 

“Take your clothes off,” Kris ordered, walking farther into the apartment. Baekhyun didn’t think or wait, basically tearing his shirt off his body. He hissed when the elastic of his boxers rubbed against his sensitive cock. He was so hard it was hard to believe that the only thing they did was kiss. He wanted to crawl to Kris and beg him to make him come but he stayed immobile. 

There was something so humiliating in standing naked in his doorway, but Baekhyun craved it. Once upon a time, the thought of letting someone do whatever they wanted with him, of submitting to someone made Baekhyun want to run and hide. Then he met Kris. 

“Kneel, now.”

Kris, with his cold and low voice, his imposing aura, his dominant personality, changed every perception Baekhyun had of sexual interactions. Baekhyun fell to his knees before he even registered what the order was. He felt so perfectly at peace, all his worries and insecurities and feelings gone. The only thought remaining in his head was be a good boy.

A strong grip on his hair made Baekhyun look up, back arched up to avoid the pain. Kris smiled, big fingers caressing Baekhyun’s dark locks. Baekhyun leaned into the touch, a small smile blooming on his lips. 

“Undress me.” Kris’ command was only a murmur but Baekhyun heard it perfectly. His hands worked off Kris’ belt rapidly and efficiently, pushing his pants down with it in a matter of seconds. Kris didn’t wear underwear and his dick sprang free, almost hitting Baekhyun in the nose. He was hard and Baekhyun suppressed a smirk. 

Without waiting for the order, Baekhyun leaned forward and took the head of Kris’ cock in his mouth. Kris moaned and it only encouraged Baekhyun in taking him in further. He controlled his gag reflex by breathing deep through his nose and swallowing often. In a couple of minutes, Baekhyun was deep-throating Kris’ long dick, nose buried in the fine line of hair above Kris’ cock. He looked up, batting his eyelashes at Kris with a coy expression of his face. Kris cursed. 

Baekhyun pulled back, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Kris’ cock. Taking it in his hands, he jerked Kris off while leaning down to mouth at his balls. He took one in his mouth, sucking lightly on it while playing with the other. He could feel his spit run from Kris’ cock directly on his face. 

“Fuck, baby,” Kris moaned, hands pushing Baekhyun’s head back on his cock.

Baekhyun licked from the base to the tip, kissing the head lightly and Kris groaned. “Don’t tease,” he warned and Baekhyun immediately took him back in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to massage the hard flesh. Kris sighed, urging Baekhyun off of his dick with a strong pull on his hair. Baekhyun couldn’t contain his cry of pain. 

“We don’t want to ruin the fun so soon, don’t we?” Kris asked, massaging the spot he hurt on Baekhyun’s head.   
“But I’m hungry, daddy.” Baekhyun’s voice is small and high-pitched, full of aegyo. He knew fully well that Kris wouldn’t change his mind, but he still tried every time.   
“Later, baby. I’m not done with you.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the shiver running down his spine as Kris beckoned him forward, leading the way to their playroom. He didn’t even try to rise to his feet, crawling on his knees. He almost wished Kris was behind him instead of in front because he knew how good his ass looked when he was on all four.

Anticipation thrummed in Baekhyun’s veins when the door of their playground opened. Kris always had something new for him in store, something he looked up on the internet and found interesting, something he saw during his long trip overseas for work. It maybe was one of the things Baekhyun loved the most about Kris: his creativity. 

Kris stopped walking once he was in the middle of the room and Baekhyun followed suit. The latter looked around, trying to find hints of what was waiting for him. There were ropes, meters and meters of red jute ropes and Baekhyun heartbeats picked up. Bondage then. 

Baekhyun wasn’t new to being restrained, as stated the sawhorse and the St-Andrew’s cross present in the room. Kris always found Baekhyun irresistible when he was begging to come, hands and feet locked in place with cuffs and tapes. However, they had never used ropes, mainly because it was much more difficult to free him if something went wrong. 

“Lie here,” Kris said, pointing at the X mark drawn on the floor, in the middle of the ropes. Baekhyun complied, lying on his stomach, still feeling a little short of breath with stress and excitement.   
“This is called shibari,” Kris murmured as he hooked a rope around Baekhyun’s waist, tying it right at the back of his spine. “It’s a Japanese bondage art, someone taught it to me when I was in Tokyo.” 

Baekhun nodded, listening closely. It always fascinated him, the way Kris would take the time to learn about the history of every BDSM technique he indulged in. It made him feel like he was in good hands. Baekhyun relaxed as the ropes tangled themselves around his torso in an intricate crisscross pattern. Every time Kris grazed his skin with his fingers, Baekhyun shivered. His senses, thanks to the ropes, were magnified and every touch sent him on fire. Unlike what he originally thought, the ropes were comfortable and weren’t pressing on his skin too much. He could feel them, granted, but he didn’t feel encased, just restrained. 

“I will suspend you,” Kris announced with no emotion in his voice. “You remember the safe word, right?”  
“Yes, daddy.” Baekhyun was grateful for the attention. Kris never forgot to make sure that Baekhyun knew he had a way out if he needed it. 

Kris kissed the back of Baekhyun’s neck, just above his collar, before tying ropes around his ankles and wrists. Slowly, Baekhyun felt himself being lifted off the ground, until he was dangling three feet in the air, suspended by his ankles, wrists and waist. Kris tied his legs apart, spreading him wide open. He walked around him, looking at his rope pattern, and Baekhyun blushed. He felt like an object on display, completely at Kris’ mercy. 

Baekhyun moaned when Kris kneeled in front of him. They were almost face to face and Baekhyun could see how aroused Kris was. He could feel Kris’ fingers on his face, caressing his cheek and he closed his eyes. Something poked his lips and he opened his mouth, welcoming Kris’s cock back in his throat. Baekhyun couldn’t control the bobbing of his head, not with how restrained he was, so Kris took the matter into his hands. Using the ropes connecting Baekhyun’s wrists to the ceiling, he rocked the smaller back and forth, forcing him on his dick.

Baekhyun gagged, saliva running down his chin to the ground under him. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and he looked up, pleading Kris to just do something with his erection. He had never been so hard in his entire life. Kris chuckled and pulled away, letting Baekhyun breathe.

“We will have to practice your sucking skills when you’re not on the ground,” Kris warned him, getting around his body to go behind him. “You’re not as good as when you’re on your knees.” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to apologize, to beg Kris not to punish him, to tell him he would work harder to please him, but he didn’t have the time. Baekhyun suddenly felt Kris’ hand on his dick and he choked. Kris calloused fingers jerked him off rapidly, playing with his balls once in a while and Baekhyun moaned loudly. He could feel his release coiling in the pit of his stomach; he was so damn close…

“Not yet,” Kris announced, slipping a cock ring on Baekhyun without much thought. Baekhyun sobbed, but wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t Kris’ style to let him come so easily. 

Every stimulation was removed from Baekhyun’s body and he just hung there, exposed and vulnerable. Baekhyun could feel the blush on his cheeks, knowing how obscene he must’ve looked, naked and bonded, with a cock ring on his hard dick. Kris’ hand returned to his body soon enough, patting his ass lightly. Baekhyun felt something wet on his hole and groaned loudly. The contrast between the coldness of the lube and the hotness of his body was driving him mad. 

“Daddy, please, please,” he begged, moving his ass around to get Kris to do something. Kris chuckled but complied, easing a finger inside Baekhyun.   
“So impatient,” Kris whispered, spanking Baekhyun harder. Baekhyun moaned, rocking back and forth under Kris’ ministrations. 

It was only when Kris was three fingers into Baekhyun’s ass that the latter started to feel the discomfort related to shibari bondage. The rope around his torso was resting hardly against his ribs, keeping him off the ground. He could feel the imprint of the cords on his thighs and calves, his muscles burning from the position. Baekhyun wished Kris would accelerate, would finger him faster so that he could forget the pain. At the moment the thought formed in his head, Kris withdrew his fingers from Baekhyun’s asshole. 

“No, please, daddy, don’t stop!” Baekhyun yelled, desperate. Without any stimulation, the pressure of the ropes was more prominent and Baekhyun grimaced. He needed something more. “Please, daddy, it hurts.”  
“Badly?” Kris asked, with a hint of concern in his voice that made Baekhyun feel hot all over. The latter took a second to think about it, before shaking his head. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, after all. “Good boy.”

Baekhyun wanted to smile because he always loved when Kris called him a good boy, but he didn’t have time. Kris pushed the head of his dick in Baekhyun’s hole, not giving him time to adjust to his size before going in all the way. Baekhyun screamed, a high-pitched wail at the pleasant sensation of being ripped open. Kris built up his rhythm, starting from shallow thrust to long precise stroke, driving Baekhyun mad with lust. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Kris whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, using his long body to hover above Baekhyun’s bonded torso. “Roped, spread open and begging for my cock.”

Baekhyun moaned at his words, feeling so hot and so needy. He wanted to do just that, to beg for release, but he couldn’t find his voice, had it fucked right out of him. Kris was now jackhammering in him, holding onto the ropes around his waist, rocking him back and forth. Baekhyun couldn’t stop the strings of curses running from his mouth. The position he was restrained in allowed a much deeper access to his hole and the sensations were magnified. 

“My baby boy has such a bad language,” Kris groaned, letting Baekhyun’s waist go to grab at the collar around his neck. He pulled, using it as a rein to guide Baekhyun’s movements. 

Baekhyun gasped, arching his spine and throwing his neck back to avoid being choked to death. The new position made the ropes around his torso dig in his skin with a much harder bite and Baekhyun moaned loudly. The much needed air didn’t enter his lungs as easily as before, with Kris pulling on his collar, and he started to feel a little lightheaded. The pain duplicated, but so did the pleasure. Kris chose this moment to finally hit Baekhyun’s prostate and the latter couldn’t hold his screams.

“Daddy!” Baekhyun yelled at the top of his lungs, throat raw and hoarse. Kris used his free hand to stroke Baekhyun’s angry red cock and Baekhyun sobbed freely, a total mess. Tears were streaming down his face and he felt so wrecked. The only thing running in his head was let me come, let me come, let me come.

“Then just come,” Kris said, in a tone that was closer to an order than a suggestion. Baekhyun didn’t even notice that Kris took of the cock ring, didn’t even care because his orgasm hit him so strongly he swore he lost consciousness for a few seconds. When he came to, Kris was still fucking into him, albeit more slowly now, his rhythm off, sign of his impending release. 

“Daddy, please, fill this little hole with your come,” Baekhyun breathed, knowing Kris’ kink for dirty talk. “Please, come in me, daddy.”

It did the trick. Kris moaned, coming hard in Baekhyun’s hole, making Baekhyun squirm in delight. His cock twitched, but Baekhyun knew he couldn’t get hard again so soon, not after the mind-shattering orgasm he just had. Kris pulled out slowly, kissing Baekhyun’s spine as he withdrew from his asshole.

“How are you feeling?” Kris asked, gradually removing the ropes from Baekhyun’s body. Whenever he undid a knot, he kissed the abused skin lightly, massaging the flesh with tenderness.   
“Fucked right off my mind,” Baekhyun sighed, quietly moving his body parts to asset the damage. Unlike what he originally thought, his body didn’t hurt that much. He was pleasantly sore, his whole torso printed with red, angry marks. His thighs hurt the most, still burning from the ropes digging in his skin, but nothing he didn’t like. He felt used, thoroughly used, and that put his mind in peace. 

When Kris was done undoing the pattern of ropes he installed on Baekhyun’s skin, he took the smaller in his arms and transported him to their bedroom. Baekhyun let out a small sigh of joy as he felt the mattress under him. Kris came back with a wet cloth and cleaned him, removing the come that started to leak out of his hole, the sweat and the tears. Baekhyun laid still, basking in the feeling of being take care of. 

“That was something else,” he muttered finally when Kris came back to the bed after discarding the cloth in the bathroom. “I liked it.”  
“I still need to get better,” Kris explained, taking Baekhyun in his arms, pillowing his head with his chest. “Shibari is an art form and there are a lot of things you can do once you master the basic.”

Baekhyun smiled at the underlying promise barely hidden in Kris’ words. He felt himself drifted off to sleep when Kris moved, fingers going up to his neck.

“Leave it there,” Baekhyun murmured, referring to the collar still pressing lightly on his throat. “We’ll need it in the morning anyway.”

Kris chuckled, kissing Baekhyun’s pouting lips lightly. “Alright,” he said, lying back down. Baekhyun snuggled to him a bit closer, placing on his thighs between Kris’ legs. “I love you,” he murmured before falling asleep.

“I love you too, baby.” Kris kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes. It took a while for the taller man to drift to sleep, minds full of ropes and of naked flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 1 of this series. I don't know how often I'll update it since it's really only a side project for when sex scenes don't really fit in any of my fics. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! I'm also always up for constructive criticism.   
> You can find me on twitter at @baekhan_juseyo and on tumblr at @baekhan-juseyo


End file.
